


Neville Longbottom is a changed man

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco had shrugged off the stories he had heard about Neville Longbottom, but when Neville had shown up at the shop, he realised that they had been more than true.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Neville Longbottom is a changed man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'A New Man'.

It had been a few years since the war when Draco had first heard stories about how much Neville Longbottom had changed. He had shrugged it off, because he also heard the stories about the great Harry Potter, the handsome, strong hero. It’s what happened, stories grew bigger over time in the memories of others. People did too, especially the people who had fought in the war. Good or bad.

Even when Scorpius had come home, and he had told him about how popular Neville was with the students, Draco had laughed it off. After all, this was Neville Longbottom.

But when Neville had shown up at his shop, Draco had realised that the stories had been more than true. He had found himself staring at the handsome man in awe, for a moment thinking he must have dreamt him up. Neville had been polite enough about his blushing, about his stammering, but Draco knew he had made a fool of himself. The worst part was that Scorpius had witnessed the whole thing, and he wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. He kept teasing him about his crush, about not being brave enough to just ask him out.

Scorpius’ teasing had gotten to him, and he vowed to say something to Neville the next time he saw him. But it’s been months, and Neville still hasn’t returned to the shop. He has almost given up. But when he hears a familiar voice, he turns around, only to find Neville standing there, a nervous smile on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to come back, ever since I saw you last time,” he admits, blushing. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime?”

Yes, Draco thinks, Neville Longbottom is a changed man, and he doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
